


Living like Angels, Loving like Devils

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Devils Run [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Breeding, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demon kings AU, Demon/Human Relationships, Kinktober, Lee Chan is a sin and I am nothing but a sinner, Lots of blood drinking, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Size Kink, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Violence, WonChanCheol, Wonwoo's love for Chan and Seungcheol is fueled by the Author's actual feelings for them, blood drinking during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Wonwoo is once again a slave by his own nature and he fears that this time he won't be able to hold himself back. Seungcheol is trying his best to keep everyone satisfied. And Chan is moments away from murdering someone.Just another typical October for Yuki.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Devils Run [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561462
Kudos: 36





	Living like Angels, Loving like Devils

**Author's Note:**

> title from Ariana Grande's Why Try
> 
> I'm loving the pain  
> I never wanna live without it  
> So why do I try?  
> You drive me insane  
> Now we're screaming just to see who's louder  
> So why do I try?

Lee Chan, as Wonwoo has come to find out, has more layers to himself than most people do. 

There's the Lee Chan they first met. Sturdy and stoic but flexible when he's asked to be by either Wonwoo or Seungcheol. He's as reliable as they come and Wonwoo has come to find it a bit endearing to see the real Chan right under that. Scared, coiled in the ready-to-strike kind of way, and he always pressed his back on a wall. The only thing he thinks he can trust with his blind side. 

But beneath it all, beneath all the names he's been given and he's given himself, beneath the number of demons he's killed and the number of ways he could kill, is the Chan only two people other than Chan himself have seen. And the two people aren't even human.

"Wonwoo. Please." Chan pleads, hands coming to pull Wonwoo's face closer as Wonwoo hovers over him, and Chan's eyes are moments away from tearing up as he gasps. "Do it. Please. I want you to." Chan's mouth moves out of sync from his words and Wonwoo's breathing gets as ragged as his. "Want you to feed from me." Chan says and Wonwoo stops thrusting and pushes himself to the hilt.

"Chan."

"Please. Master." Chan emphasizes his words by baring his neck to Wonwoo and Wonwoo's mouth water. He can hear Chan's heartbeat, sees a vein under his pristine skin thumping with warm blood, and Wonwoo can feel himself start to shift.

"I can't. You know I can't"

"You want to."

"Not if it means hurting you."

"Please." Chan's pleading sounds more desperate. Hungrier than it probably should, and Wonwoo feels the last sliver of restraint he has be pulled taut. Like a single thread carrying the weight of all his selfishness about to drop on them.

"Chan. Don't"

"Please. I want to taste myself on your lips." Chan whispers and Wonwoo shifts instantly. Chan screams and Wonwoo watches Chan scream as he burns instantly into ashes and Wonwoo feels the air get knocked out of his lungs.

  
  


Wonwoo gasps awake, sitting up and crawling back to feel the coolness of his bed frame hit his back, and he flinches from the warm hand on his thigh.

"Hey. It's just me." Seungcheol's voice spoke up from the dark and Wonwoo can see him in the moonlight, his bare torso under the sheets as he pushes himself up and crawls closer to Wonwoo.

"Breathe. Wonwoo, breathe." Seungcheol says next to him, 

"It happened again. I saw-" Wonwoo chokes. "I saw him- I didn't mean to-" 

"Wonwoo. It was a dream." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo grounds himself by the hand Seungcheol presses on his cheek and Wonwoo lets out a deep breath.

"Chan."

"Is asleep. And so should you be." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol closer. 

"I can't. Not now." Wonwoo answers, pulling Seungcheol on him, letting him sit himself on Wonwoo's thighs, and he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders. 

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo breathes in with his nose pressed up against Seungcheol's skin.

"Yeah. Sorry." Wonwoo apologizes and Seungcheol hums. 

"I think I know what you need." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo frowns as Seungcheol pulls back.

"Stop pouting. You know you need to."

"Well, it's the lesser of two evils, that's for sure." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't like sinking your teeth in me, Wonwoo." Seungcheol says and he offers his neck to Wonwoo. Wonwoo huffs, trying to convince himself just how much he hates this, but he can't help but lick his lips at the thought of Seungcheol's taste on his tongue. 

When Wonwoo leans in to press a few kisses around Seungcheol's neck before baring his teeth and biting down. Tasting the first drop of blood always triggers something primal inside Wonwoo and his hands around Seungcheol's torso tightens. Seungcheol gasps, and shakes and Wonwoo lets himself go and drinks a bit more than necessary. And Seungcheol lets him. He always lets Wonwoo do whatever he wants to him and Wonwoo thinks that it's not really helpful in learning how to restrain himself. Wonwoo licks his wound clean and pulls back. He licks Seungcheol's skin clean again and feels Seungcheol shake as he does.

"I love it when you do that." Seungcheol says, eyes half lidded as half of his weight was already being pulled up by Wonwoo.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks. Because he's him and Wonwoo's his Wonwoo. 

"I am. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Is it okay for me to sleep a while more like this?" 

"Of course." Wonwoo says and Wonwoo lowers back down, lying on the bed, but now with Seungcheol sleeping on his chest. 

Wonwoo thinks the weight feels nice, it's more grounding than anything, really. And Wonwoo likes any kind of excuse to feel this close to him. Seungcheol hums in his sleep as Wonwoo plays with his hair and Wonwoo pulls the covers up over Seungcheol's back and covers up to just below his shoulders. Seungcheol smiles in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around Wonwoo, and Wonwoo lets out a heavy sigh. 

This has been more or less how most of their mornings play out. Wonwoo waking up, Seungcheol pointing out his shifting in some way, like his eyes turning blue or his skin going stark white, and Seungcheol would offer to let him feed off of him to gain some kind of footing on himself and to stave off the hunger trying to wake in him. Then Chan would come in as Seungcheol falls back to sleep again and Wonwoo would tell him to either move the breakfast here or to push it back into brunch. Then Wonwoo tries to survive the day with Chan hanging about, feeling him, smelling how he would probably taste, and Seungcheol always slips in between them before Wonwoo does something he'd regret. Then dinner, then Wonwoo satiates his hunger even more by taking Seungcheol apart in his sheets and then feeding from him once again. 

But today... Today started off sideways already when Wonwoo woke up at around three in the morning but it goes completely off course as Wonwoo watches Yuki enter his room. 

"Where's Chan?" Was the first thing out of Wonwoo's mouth and Yuki smiles before bowing and greeting Wonwoo.

"Chan had taken care of most of his duties this morning and stepped out for a while. He told me he'd be back before lunch so no need to worry." Yuki explained and Wonwoo sighs despite himself.

Wonwoo had asked Yuki to have their breakfast moved to their room and Seungcheol stirs awake when Yuki goes out. Wonwoo says his good morning with a kiss under Seungcheol's jaw and he practically melts on Wonwoo's hands. Wonwoo gently lies Seungcheol on his back and hovers over him to lick up his neck. "Still hungry?" Seungcheol asks, holding Wonwoo's face gently, and Wonwoo floods with embarrassment for being caught. For needing to be taken care of like this. "It's alright, Wonwoo. It's alright." Wonwoo lets Seungcheol pull his face down for a kiss and then turns his head to the side to offer his neck once again. 

The thing with demons and demon blood is that there's a certain type of magic in all of them. And Seungcheol being the son of wrath personified, can make people spill their anger and their desire at will. Wrath and want always come hand to hand but this isn't the kind of want as the one Envy has. This is the pure and all consuming want for something and Seungcheol can make even demons lose their hold of themselves and just admit their desires. "Tell me. Show me what the big bad demon prince wants." Seungcheol says, tilting his head to make him stare at his eyes, and Wonwoo crumbles. "I... I want you. I wanna make you feel just as good as you make me feel." Wonwoo admits and Seungcheol smiles. This time Seungcheol cradles his head, hands holding his nape, as Wonwoo sinks his teeth on Seungcheol's neck. 

Wonwoo drinks and drinks and drinks and Seungcheol moans as he does. He lets out little pained gasps right over Wonwoo's ear and his fingers curl around the hair on the back of Wonwoo's head. "Take as much as you want." Seungcheol whispers and lets go of Wonwoo's hair to run a soft hand down his head. Wonwoo groans. He stops himself and licks Seungcheol's wounds clean before pulling back. Seungcheol looks back up at him, smiling softly as the sheets over his shoulder blooms red with his spilled blood and Wonwoo feels his heart wrench at the sight. "I'm... Seungcheol, I didn't-" "Shut up. Don't apologize." Seungcheol cuts him off and Wonwoo stares at his still open wound. "I'm just a bit tired, is all. It'll heal." Seungcheol says and he pulls Wonwoo close. "You promised to make me feel good, didn't you?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods. "I did." Seungcheol says and he reaches for Wonwoo's hand and pulls him back. He kisses his own blood from Wonwoo's mouth and moans when Wonwoo pressed a palm over his crotch. He's fully hard from just that and Wonwoo wants to make him feel even better. So Wonwoo asks Seungcheol if he can pleasure him with his mouth and Seungcheol nods sleepily.

Wonwoo slips off Seungcheol's sweatpants and starts off by taking all of him in his mouth. Seungcheol screams and gasps and Wonwoo does everything he knows Seungcheol would love and not even five minutes later, with Seungcheol's fist tugging at Wonwoo's hair, Seungcheol cums in his mouth. Wonwooo swallows it all just to please Seungcheol even more and then he pulls off only to lick him clean. "I love you so much." Seungcheol says, panting and smiling, and Wonwoo says it back. He can see Seungcheol's wound close up little by little and he kisses around it just to tease Seungcheol. 

When Yuki came in to see the bloodied sheets in Wonwoo's hand, dried up blood around Seungcheol's bare shoulder and Wonwoo's jaw, he just pushed the cart with their breakfast in and asks for the sheets from Wonwoo. "I guess the breakfast would probably just be for master Seungcheol?" Yuki asks and Wonwoo sighs as Seungcheol laughs. "Thank you Yuki." Seungcheol says and Yuki bows. "Are you alright?" Yuki asks, turning to face him, and Wonwoo sees that face again. "I'm alright." Wonwoo admits and Seungcheol adds "It's just that time of the month for him." as he chews on what looks like three strips of bacon at the same time. "You know we can help with it. All of us would." Yuki offers and Wonwoo sighs. "We'd do it willingly, Wonwoo. No one here would be against the idea of being of help to you." Yuki says and Wonwoo nods. He feels like he's thirteen again, asking Yuki for things he didn't know if he should have. "Oh and Chan is back early. He asked for you. In the observatory." Yuki says to Wonwoo and then excuses himself out. 

Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol and Seungcheol just shrugs.

"Leave me here with my breakfast. You've tired me out enough for the entire day and it's not even noon yet."

"I guess this means you don't believe Soonyoung anymore?"

"About?"

"Me being boring."

"Oh, definitely. I stopped believing when you made me pass out from just your dick." Seungcheol says, smiling, and Wonwoo walks up to him on the couch and leans down to kiss him. 

"Join us after you're done." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol nods.

Wonwoo washed up a bit, changing his shirt and cleaning the blood from his face, before going up the observatory. The last time they were up here was when Chan spilled all of his truth. When he let himself bare out everything in front of Wonwoo and Seungcheol. When he took their fire and made it his own. Now, as Wonwoo opens the door to the bright sunlight filtering in the room from the glass walls, he sees Chan with his back to the door, looking outside. Wonwoo smiles as he sees him, black hair a contrast to everything else in the room, and his white shirt and gray sweatpants taking Wonwoo's attention away from the silver glint right over Chan's right hand. Then Chan turns, glaring, and Wonwoo only had time to take one step back for Chan to run up in front of him and to hold a knife over his throat. 

"You just died." Chan says, his voice heavier than Wonwoo's ever heard, and he kicks Wonwoo's feet from under him. Wonwoo groans as he falls to the floor and Chan walks back to the middle of the room. "Get up." Chan demands and Wonwoo stares in shock as Chan looks down at him from where he's standing. "I said get up!" Chan screams, running towards Wonwoo again, and Wonwoo lets his instincts kick in and rolls his lower body back and pushes himself off the floor with his hands, launching himself over Chan as Chan stabs the floor where his feet would've been. Wonwoo lands on his feet and watches as Chan pulls off the knife from the floor board before kicking off into a sprint. Chan's fast, inhumanely fast that Wonwoo can barely keep up. Chan runs straight to Wonwoo head on and on his last step he kicks himself off to Wonwoo's right and twists his body mid-air to land a strong kick on the back of Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo falls to his knees from the pain and Chan follows it up by landing another kick on his stomach. "You just died again." Chan says and Wonwoo coughs as Chan walks away.

"Chan." Wonwoo calls out as he stands up but Chan lunges for him once again from the other side of the room and Wonwoo barely had time to lift his hand up to block the kick that would've probably broken a regular person's neck. Chan clicks his tongue and turns to land a kick on the other side of his neck. Wonwoo tenses and loses his stance for a bit and tries to push Chan away as he leans forward only for Chan to pull his hand, turn, and throw Wonwoo over his shoulder and knock him down on his back. Chan leans down to hold his knife over Wonwoo's neck and his glare cuts deep as he sighs and stands up. "I just killed you three times in under two minutes. Get up." Chan demands again and Wonwoo groans. 

"No."

"No?" 

"What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Wonwoo asks and Chan laughs humorlessly. 

"What? Are you tired already?" Chan asks and Wonwoo huffs. 

"Chan I-" "Get up or I'm gonna kill you where you're sitting right now." Chan cuts him off and Wonwoo sighs. Chan lunges forward and Wonwoo grabs hold of his wrist and twists it, making Chan drop the knife and Wonwoo hissed as the knife leaves a shallow cut over his thigh. He turns Chan around and holds his wrist up on his back as Chan falls to his knees with his back to Wonwoo. 

"What is this about?" Wonwoo asks and Chan groans as he tries to break free.

"If you keep moving like that you'll break your arm." Wonwoo threatens and Chan groans. "Or I can break it for you. You know I can." 

"I know you can. But I also know you won't" Chan says, seeing right through Wonwoo's bluff, and Wonwoo sighs/ He tightens his hold on him and hears Chan whimper a bit.

"After what you just did I think it's justified if I break you a little." Wonwoo threatens and Chan takes deep breaths and Wonwoo has half a mind to just let go. But what good would that do?

"Right. Because it's so easy to break your little human toy, right?" Chan asks and Wonwoo flinches. 

"Chan..." Wonwoo starts. He lets go of Chan's arm and Chan holds it over his chest. 

"I would've understood if it was a demon thing, you know. You've been avoiding me for weeks now and Seungcheol keeps telling me to just let you be. So I did. And I had to find out in a dream?" Chan asks and Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan's waist and pulls his back flush on his chest.

“So you saw? Last night?” Wonwoo asks and Chan’s silence was answer enough. 

"It's not like that." Wonwoo starts and Chan huffs. 

"I'm not as fragile as you think, Wonwoo. Haven't I proven myself to you enough?" Chan asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"This isn't about your worth, Chan. It's about mine." Wonwoo says and Chan relaxes in his arms.

"I can't... I still can't control myself around you. And as much as I know you take pride in that, I can't let myself go selfishly like that." Wonwoo explains and Chan sighs. 

"You're not gonna hurt me you know?"

"This isn't the same. I'm... it's complicated. Please. I don't... I didn't mean it like that. You know better than anyone how highly I think of you." Wonwoo asks and Chan pressed a hand over Wonwoo's. 

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Wonwoo confesses and Chan sighs.

"I missed you too. Even though you're still kind of an asshole." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. 

"Next time just come to me about it, okay? I don't like feeling out of loop. Especially when it comes to you two." 

"I'm sorry. I'm... If you want we can try."

"Try?"

"With Seungcheol. He can hold me back if he has to. I'm... I know myself enough to know that I might end up drinking all of you if given the chance." Wonwoo says and Chan pushes himself off of Wonwoo and turns to sit on his lap, facing him. 

"Right now?"

"I uh... I just fed. Off of Seungcheol."

"Okay. Now I'm just jealous." Chan says with a straight face and Wonwoo can't help but smile. Wonwoo leans in kisses Chan and he swallows the surprised gasp Chan lets out. 

"I really did miss you. You have no idea." Wonwoo says and Chan pulls him in for another kiss. 

"I know. You dream about me almost every night." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs.

"No need to be smug about it. i just really missed seeing you like that." Wonwoo says and he slips his palm under Chan's shirt and holds his waist. 

"You could've seen me like that whenever, you know?" Chan asked and before Wonwoo could answer, Seungcheol burst through the door and they watched as his smile turned into a frown.

"You two better not have done anything without me." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs. 

"You're in no position to say that to me after you've been monopolizing Wonwoo all this time." Chan says and Seungcheol gasps dramatically. 

"He's the one who won't let me ask you to join! That's not fair!" Seungcheol points a finger and Wonwoo sighs.

"I think Seungcheol was gonna ask if he can take a shower with you?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol eyes him warily.

"I'm gonna ask Yuki to push lunch back. You two have fun." Wonwoo says, smiling at Chan and Seungcheol, and Seungcheol walks up to them and lifts Chan over his shoulder. Chan protests loudly, and Wonwoo watches as they exit the room with Chan flailing in Seungcheol's arms, calling him a traitor and a bad one at that. Wonwoo gets up and was about to take a step when he feels the knife next to his feet. The metal burns to the touch as Wonwoo picks it up and Wonwoo watches as the metal curls in on itself and Wonwoo stares at the pen in his hand. 

Their lunch pushed through at around one in the afternoon. Wonwoo kisses Seungcheol's scent off of Chan's skin and Chan pushes him off when Yuki comes into their room. Yuki rolls his eyes at him trying to act all professional and Chan flushes when Yuki says he won't disturb them until dinner is ready. Wonwoo stays pressed against Chan's back the entire time they eat and if Chan was bothered by his nose on his skin, he doesn't say. Wonwoo's mouth starts to water as soon as Chan and Seungcheol have finished eating and Wonwoo feels a bit embarrassed by the pointed look Chan gave him as he turned around. 

"Sorry." Wonwoo apologizes and Chan smiles.

"Is it true? What Seungcheol said? The reason why you have to feed." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods.

"It's either we feed from one person and eat their soul or we feed on nothing but life for an entire month. Mine is always in October every twelve years. And I never... I don't like the thought of taking someone's life if there's an alternative." 

"What if.. What if you feed enough before the month ends?" 

"That could work." Seungcheol adds and Chan pushes Wonwoo back on his bed and climbs on his lap. He unbuttons his shirt and let it fall around his shoulders.

"There's a week left for the month and I'm pretty sure you've taken enough from Seungcheol." Chan says and Wonwoo's mouth waters at the actual bare skin on Chan's shoulder. 

"Chan."

"It's okay." Chan answers Seungcheol's warning and Wonwoo wraps a gentle hand on Chan's waist and another on the side of his neck. 

"I trust you." Chan says and Wonwoo finds himself leaning in and baring his teeth. Wonwoo feels his mind go numb when his teeth pierces Chan's skin and the feeling of Chan's hands on his hair as he moans right next to Wonwoo's ears makes Wonwoo feel hungrier than before.

Wonwoo loses himself on the taste of Chan's blood exploding in his mouth and he drinks as fast as he could. His tongue laps at the skin around the wound and his mind goes blank. Wonwoo needs to feed. He has to. It's not like he enjoys killing off random people, but it's a necessity for them. For him. He needs to feed. 

"Wonwoo." Wonwoo hears someone say and then he feels a warm hand on his nape.

_You did good, Wonwoo. You’re getting better at controlling it._ Wonwoo hears his mother’s voice and he snaps out of his hunger. He immediately tries his best to lick Chan’s wounds close, licking his skin clean before pulling off, and he checks to see if he was alright. Chan smiles at him, his eyes half lidded as he runs a hand on Wonwoo’s face, and Wonwoo feels his chest get tighter. “You were good. You held yourself back.” Seungcheol whispers behind him and Wonwoo pulls Chan closer in his arms, resting his face on his chest as Chan runs a hand over the hair on the back of his head, and Wonwoo can feel Seungcheol's reassuring hand on his waist. 

Wonwoo wakes up alone in his bed in the dark and he can almost feel the moon shining outside. Wonwoo gets up and trudges out of his room and follows the sound of something fluttering upstairs. He walks inside the observatory and finds it empty aside from the shadows and the light from the moon. "Wonwoo." He turns around and finds no one by the door. He was about to go out when he heard it again. The fluttering sound that's much closer now. Wonwoo turns around and now he finds Chan standing in the middle of the room the same way he did earlier. With his back to Wonwoo and his black hair a stark contrast against the light filtering around him. Wonwoo tries to call out to him, tries to say his name, but he finds himself voiceless. But Chan does turn. He turns and smiles at Wonwoo. Only this time his white clothes have turned a deep blood red before turning completely black as a gorgeous sleek wing with silver feathers comes out from his back. A single wing that extends to his left as he holds up a silver sword in his right hand. Wonwoo takes a step back and he watches as he flies up to him with his sword held up against his neck. "You just died again." Chan says and Wonwoo feels the blade burn his skin. "Get up." 

Wonwoo startled himself awake. pushing himself up, gasping for air, as he checks his neck for any blood. "Are you okay?" Chan's voice makes him flinch but when he turns and sees his worried face besides him, Wonwoo relaxes.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles and nods. He lies back down and pulls Wonwoo with him, letting him rest his head on Chan's chest and Wonwoo pressed his ear against his chest. Chan's heart beat always lulls him back into better sleep and yet tonight he finds himself awake through the night in Chan's arms. 

In the morning, Chan tells him Seungcheol left the other day to visit his father and asks Chan to look after Wonwoo while he's gone. Yuki also told him that Seungcheol had asked to prepare breakfast for Wonwoo as well and Wonwoo takes it that Chan's plan had worked. Wonwoo's fed enough for the month. Wonwoo kisses Chan as thanks as soon as Yuki was out of the room and Chan was pent up enough for them to leave their breakfast waiting. 

"I... I just want you to take me apart." Chan asks, panting under Wonwoo with his shirt bunched up on his chest and his pants already pushed below his hips. "Make me feel owned again." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. He strips Chan off of his clothes and he tosses his own clothes off the bed as well. He starts by licking up as much of Chan's skin as he can, tasting him, taking in his scent, and Chan falls apart from it all. Wonwoo has the bottle of lube they keep for Chan alone and he coats his fingers with enough to push two at once. Chan winces at first but melts in Wonwoo's hands as he spreads him open, preparing him as much as he can. "Would you let me feed from you again?" Wonwoo asks just to get a reaction from Chan and Chan shivers and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders. "You're free to do whatever you want to me,  _ master _ ." Chan says and Wonwoo feels his self control slip from his hands a bit. 

Wonwoo pulls his fingers out and aligns himself against Chan, pushing in without notice and Chan keens at the sensation. His back arches up and Wonwoo watches as his muscles flex under his skin as he gasps. Wonwoo runs his hand over Chan's skin and he watches as Chan shivers from the touch. " _Fuck_." Chan mutters as Wonwoo bottoms out and Wonwoo kisses him hungrily as his lips part from panting. Wonwoo swallows each of Chan's attempts to breath in through his mouth and times his thrust with the way he kisses Chan. Chan leaves his mouth parted for Wonwoo to sway his tongue against his and chan bites on his tongue by accident as Wonwoo thrust in particularly deep. Wonwoo hisses and he can taste a bit of his blood on Chan's tongue and Wonowo sees the exact moment his blood takes effect on Chan. 

Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Wonwoo lets Chan lick around his mouth as much as he can before he heals naturally and Wonwoo pushes Chan down gently and watches Chan's eyes blown out. "Faster. Please. I'm not-  _ ah! _ You won't break me. I promise." Chan pleads and Wonwoo bites his lips, trying to keep himself under control. But he can't. He can feel it surfacing on his chest. Feels the fire in his ribcage growing. "Please." Chan begs again, placing a hand on Wonwoo's chest, and Wonwoo lets go. 

Wonwoo lets Chan wrap his legs around his waist as he shifts in his partial form, seeing his hands turn a stark white and seeing the blue ;ight dancing in Chan’s eyes as he looks up at Wonwoo. He tries hard to keep himself in this state, contained, reeled in, and he tries his hardest not to let Chan's pained whimpering get to his head no matter how delicious he sounds. "You're... It's getting bigger.  _ Won- _ Master, wait. Please." Chan cries out and Wonwoo slows down and stays still. He pressed himself in again, slowly, and Chan cries out when he pressed in to the hilt. "Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan whimpers before nodding. "Use your words." Wonwoo tells him, leaning down to kiss down his jaw and Chan lets out a shuddering sigh. "You're... you're so big. So hot. 'M so full." Chan says and Wonwoo can feel him squeezing around his length. "Do you want me to revert back to-" "No. I... Just give me a minute. I... I can take it. I wanna show you." Chan says and Wonwoo stares. "Show me?" "That I can take all of you. The real you." Chan says and the fire in Wonwoo's chest blazes up and then stills in his chest. Like a constant but gentle fluttering weight in his chest that makes Wonwoo wonder if this is what it's like to have a human heart. 

Wonwoo didn't think he'd last any longer after that so he decide to push Chan off the edge the way he knows best and Chan cries and screams as Wonwoo pulls back and pushes back in completely and Wonwoo dips a foot in his selfish desires and bit Chan's shoulder to drink a bit from him, making himself cum from just the taste of Chan on his tongue. He lets himself cum buried deep inside Chan and it was all Chan needed to reach his limit as well, cumming on himself, hard enough for spurts of his release to each his own lips and jaw, and Wonwoo wastes no time in licking him clean while still buried deep inside him. 

"Don't pull out. Please." Chan asks when Wonwoo moves to pull himself off and Chan flushes from his sudden burst of selfishness. "I feel so full." Chan says and Wonwoo kisses him to shut him up. He knows himself enough that he knows he'll end up hard again if he let Chan run with his mouth. 

Wonwoo pulls out eventually, pressing a finger over Chan's rim and kissing up his jaw to his ear. "Want you to keep it in. Is that alright?" Wonwoo asks and Chan whimpers and nods. Wonwoo reaches fro his bedside drawer and thanks Seungcheol for filling it with sex toys as a joke. He finds what he's looking for and smiles as Chan's eyes caught it. Chan nods and pulls Wonwoo for a kiss and Wonwoo slips the plug inside Chan's ass and then moves back to smile at the pretty gem studs on the edge of the plug. Wonwoo leans in to kiss at the inside of Chan's thighs and Chan begs for him to stop. Wonwoo sets Chan's legs down and kisses his way from his stomach up and leaves a trail of hickies around his neck. "You still smell of Seungcheol even after all of that." Wonwoo says and Chan lets out a breathless laugh. "You sound like you're not sure if that's a good thing or not." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles as he takes in more of his scent. "I love it. Love both of you so much." Wonwoo says and Chan moans when Wonwoo kisses under his jaw. 

Wonwoo took the liberty of feeding Chan from the edge of the bed, covered in just their ruined sheets and nothing else, and Chan thanked Wonwoo after every bite. Wonwoo feels a bit lovestruck when Chan smiles softly at him and Wonwoo tenses when Chan reaches for his hair and says, "You look more like yourself like this." Chan says and that's when Wonwoo realizes he's still in his partial demon form. "Your eyes are similar to your mom's. I never noticed it before." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles. "Thank you." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles at him. Wonwoo leans in to kiss him and Chan kisses back softly. "You're gonna have to make up an excuse to Yuki about why I won't be walking for a whole day." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. 

Wonwoo helps Chan clean up afterwards. Well, clean up after eating him out. Since he is still half a demon, he had to make sure that Chan's thoroughly clean inside by working his tongue in him and then fingering him and making sure to get all of his cum out. And the sex after that was all just to help relieve Chan of his hard on and Wonwoo made sure to cum on Chan rather than in. He then lets Chan fall asleep on his chest after that and right around three in the afternoon, when Wonwoo was about to stand up to tell Yuki to push dinner back round eight in the evening, Seungcheol walks in and stops right in front of the door. "Your entire house smells of your demon juice and I am extremely disappointed that I did not get to experience it first hand." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles and sits up. He waits for Seungcheol to walk up to him on the other side of the bed and Wonwoo lets him kiss and sniff around his neck before pulling him in for a kiss. "Did... You two did it after you shifted?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles. "Technically, I shifted while we were doing it." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol groans. "Would it be wrong to ask you to fuck me like that with Chan on the bed beside us?" Seungcheol asks, palming Wonwoo through his clothes and Wonwoo moans when Seungcheol licks up his throat. "I'm so glad you're comfortable enough to do it, though. I'm sure Channie had the time of his life." Seungcheol teases and Wonwoo kisses Seungcheol a bit more tenderly than he's used to. "He told me I had my mom's eyes." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol holds his face by his jaws and smiles. "He's right, though." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles. "She would've loved you. Both of you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol pulls his head down and kisses his forehead. "I'm glad you think so." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo lies back down and pulls Seungcheol on the bed. 

Wonwoo watches Seungcheol’s eyes and regrets seeing into his soul. Sees his unsure heart and his soul shaking in fear. But Wonwoo doesn’t pry. Not until, later, at least. He lies back down, waits for Seungcheol to strip down to his underwear before slipping next to Wonwoo in the bed, and the three of them sleep for the entirety of the afternoon. 


End file.
